Doce Loucura
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: O que Kamus sentiu ao cerrar Hyoga no esquife de gelo e como Milo ficou sabendo tão bem o que ele sentia? Aqui se encontram as respostas,entre outras coisasRomance,Drama,Ice&Poison,lemon


**Saint Seiya, seus personagens, etc ñ me pertencem (infelizmente, pois se pretencessem todo o elenco feminino desapareceria 'risada maligna'). Pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc.**

**Aviso:**_ Essa fic contem yaoi e lemon(relacionamento homem x homem).Se vc ñ goste, ñ aprova, etc recomendo a nem começar a leitura. Pra quem gosta, bom divertimento._

**

* * *

**

**Doce Loucura**

**Por:**_Mi-chan_

**Resumo:**_ O que Kamus sentiu ao cerrar Hyoga no esquife de gelo e como Milo ficou sabendo tão bem o que ele sentia? Aqui se encontram as respostas, entre outras coisas (Romance, Drama, Ice&Poison, lemon)._

Estava feito, não podia mais voltar atrás. Saiu decidido da casa de Libra e não demorou muito para chegar à próxima casa. Tentou passar rapidamente pelo templo de Escorpião porém alguém o esperava na entrada. Passou pelo cavaleiro sem ao menos olhá-lo, mas o grego segurou-o pelo braço.

–Ei, aonde você...Kamus? O que aconteceu? –perguntou o escorpiano em tom aflito ao notar que o francês tinha os belos olhos encharcados de lágrimas, que ainda rolavam por seu alvo rosto.

–Me deixe passar Milo! –disse ele em voz embargada, tentando manter o costumeiro tom gélido, sem encará-lo e tentando se soltar, mas o grego o segurava com firmeza.

–Não enquanto não me contar o que te fez ficar assim –disse decidido –Anda Kamus...por acaso não sou seu amigo? –questionou encarando o aquariano.

–É... –disse ele fitando com intensidade aquele par de olhos azuis profundos à sua frente – tudo bem... –disse ele finalmente se rendendo –eu conto.

Milo sorriu internamente, sempre acabava fazendo o aquariano se abrir. Culpou-se mentalmente pensando que não era hora para estar feliz. Seu amigo estava realmente mal, afinal não era do feitio de Kamus de Aquário chorar assim, pelo menos não em público. Sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ver que as lágrimas continuavam a cair do rosto de Aquário. Odiava saber que ele não estava bem.

Foram até o interior do templo, onde o grego fez o francês sentar-se no sofá de sua sala enquanto ele sentava-se ao seu lado. O aquariano prosseguiu, já um pouco mais calmo.

–Você sabe que fui até o templo de Libra pois soube que lá encontraria meu discípulo e queria testar sua força e o poder de seu cosmo. Porém ele ainda estava muito apegado ao passado, não conseguiu atingir o sétimo sentido. Se prosseguisse seria morto vergonhosamente pelos demais cavaleiros então eu... –Kamus fez uma pausa, procurando coragem para continuar, mais lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. Milo pôs a mão sobre o ombro de sua armadura, tentando encorajá-lo –eu o derrotei e o pus no esquife de gelo. Matei meu discípulo com minhas próprias mãos...Não agüentaria saber...que outro o havia derrotado, por isso... o matei. –concluiu enterrando o rosto nas mãos, chorando silenciosamente. Não conseguia mais pronunciar palavra alguma. Era como se um nó houvesse se formado em sua garganta.

O escorpiano olhou angustiado para o aquariano. Seu coração parecia que ia arrebentar ao ver o sofrimento do outro. Sabia que embora Kamus tentasse aparentar frieza, racionalidade e introversão, na verdade era muito emotivo e protetor. Se assim não fosse não estaria sofrendo desse jeito.

–Posso imaginar o que você está sentindo... –disse Milo pesaroso. O que ele podia fazer para confortá-lo? –Não se preocupe...estou aqui com você –disse ele tocando timidamente na mão do francês, um gesto de conforto –Não sairei daqui enquanto você não estiver melhor .

–Mas.. –disse Aquário finalmente parando de chorar tornando a fitar os olhos do grego –estamos no meio de uma batalha. E se os cavaleiros de bronze chegarem até aqui?

–Eles estão na casa de Gêmeos ainda, duvido que cheguem até aqui e mesmo que chegassem eu pouco me importaria, a prioridade agora é fazer com que você fique melhor –disse fitando intensamente o rosto confuso do aquariano, seu olhar pousando ligeiramente sobre os finos lábios de Aquário, uma imensa vontade de beijá-lo invadindo-o, porém conteve-se, tornando a encarar os profundos olhos à sua frente.

Pela primeira vez naquela conversa Kamus soltara uma breve risada com o que Milo dissera.

–Como cavaleiros nossa prioridade é proteger o Santuário de Athena –disse sensatamente –O fato de eu estar bem ou não é irrelevante.

–Mas pra mim não é! –exclamou Milo – Sei que como cavaleiros nossa missão e prioridade é o Santuário, mas como pessoa minha prioridade é vo...cê –disse ele surpreso com o que acabara de falar.

Kamus olhou-o totalmente perplexo. Ficou sem palavras diante o que o grego lhe falara. Ele não havia dito o que achava que tinha dito. Ou será que havia?

Milo, vendo que já falara mais do que pretendia, resolveu não esconder mais nada. Tocou delicadamente na alva face do aquariano, que ainda o olhava surpreso.

–Não diga que seus sentimentos são irrelevantes –disse suavemente, seus olhos mostravam algo que superava o carinho e a amizade –Pra mim eles não são...nunca foram...por isso não esconda mais o que sente de mim. Se tiver vontade de rir, ria. Se quiser chorar, o faça...Você não sabe o quanto me dói te ver assim e não poder fazer nada...Kamus, eu...eu te amo. Sempre amei... –disse aproximando seu rosto do dele.

–Milo... –começou Kamus, mas foi interrompido pelos lábios de Milo que colaram aos seus. Hesitou a princípio, mas logo entreabriu os lábios, deixando a língua do escorpiano entrar em sua boca, iniciando um beijo repleto de amor e sensualidade.

O francês pousou sua mão entre os vastos cabelos azuis do grego, acariciando-os. Aproximaram mais os corpos e o ruído das armaduras se chocando pôde ser ouvido, acordando-os do beijo febril que trocavam. Separaram-se ofegantes e hesitantes. Mesmo sabendo que não era o momento mais apropriado sentiram que se não prosseguissem agora nunca mais o fariam.

Com um gesto, Milo tirou sua armadura, que pousou completamente montada em um canto da sala. Kamus o copiou e a armadura de Aquário pousou ao lado da de Escorpião.

O escorpiano olhou desejosamente para o aquariano, que ficou sem-graça diante o olhar faminto que recebera. Parte de seu subconsciente dizia que aquilo não era certo, estava no meio de uma batalha decisiva, não era o momento apropriado. Já outra parte dizia que não havia nada demais. Há tanto tempo desejava ter Milo só para si, há tanto tempo sentia mais do que mera amizade. O grego despertava tantos sentimentos contraditórios que para ele, que sempre tentou ser o mais racional possível, era complicado lidar com eles. Dessa vez porém decidiu deixar pela primeira vez a razão de lado e entregar-se àquela doce loucura.

Dessa vez, Kamus que tomou a iniciativa. Colocou-se sobre Milo e beijou-lhe lentamente os lábios, saboreando a boca quente do grego, que se surpreendera com a sensualidade do beijo. Tirou a regata que o escorpiano usava e passou a mão pelo abdômen bronzeado, sentindo os músculos definidos sob seus dedos. Fez sua coxa ir contra a virilha do grego que suspirou de prazer, ambos já estavam praticamente deitados no sofá.

Milo, por sua vez, arrancou num puxão a blusa de Kamus e atacou um dos mamilos rosados, já intumescidos, fazendo o francês soltar um gemido que o excitou ainda mais. Subindo, beijou-lhe vorazmente o pescoço enquanto Kamus afundava os quadris no escorpiano, ambos gemendo ao contato. O grego foi descendo suavemente as mãos pelo corpo do aquariano até chegar ao cós da calça. Puxou-a juntamente com a roupa de baixo, revelando-lhe sua ereção. Olhou ávido o corpo nu à sua frente.

–Lindo...você é perfeito... –disse com a voz rouca de desejo, beijando-lhe com lascívia enquanto o aquariano tirava-lhe a calça.

–Você é que é perfeito... –disse Kamus um tanto sem fôlego, olhando aquele corpo bronzeado sob o seu –Milo, eu...te quero...muito...há tanto tempo... –disse entre beijos.

–Eu também... –disse Milo soltando um suspiro enquanto o francês lambia sensualmente sua orelha –Sonhei tanto com você assim...só pra mim... –disse mordiscando-lhe o pescoço, suas mãos afagando ávidamente as costas alvas –Me faça seu Kamus...inteiramente seu...por toda eternidade –sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. Tanto por suas palavras quanto por seu significado.

Nenhum pensamento do escorpiano tinha mais coerência quando o aquariano apertou-lhe o sexo luxuriosamente, movimentando-o para cima e para baixo com habilidade. Tornou a beijar Milo, que gemia ruidosamente dentro de sua boca.

Atendendo ao pedido de Milo, introduziu um dedo em sua pequena entrada, fazendo o grego soltar uma exclamação de desconforto. Introduziu mais um, para prepará-lo melhor. Invertendo as posições, o escorpiano ficou por cima do francês. Sentou-se cuidadosamente no colo do aquariano, exclamando de dor quando o sexo do outro penetrou-o.

Passado o desconforto inicial, Milo começou a mover-se lentamente sobre Kamus que o segurava firmemente nos quadris. Alternava constantemente os movimentos, ora lentos, ora voluptuosos, o que deixava o francês mais excitado ainda, gemendo ruidosamente e encarando os olhos azuis, brilhantes de satisfação.

Sentindo que estava próximo ao clímax, Kamus tornou a manipular o sexo de Milo, movendo-o no ritmo acelerado das estocadas. Vários espasmos percorreram o corpo do escorpiano, fazendo-o chegar ao orgasmo, sujando a mão do aquariano que segundos depois também gozou, inundando com seu sêmen a entrada do grego.

Milo deitou-se sobre Kamus, beijando-o ternamente, ambos suados, uma sensação de profunda satisfação percorrendo todo o corpo.

–Eu te amo... –sussurrou o escorpiano ao ouvido do aquariano.

–Também te amo –disse Kamus acariciando os fartos cabelos azuis de Milo –Temos de vestir as armaduras e voltar aos nossos postos. Ainda há inimigos no Santuário –disse sensatamente ao ver que já haviam se passado mais 2 horas.

–Você se preocupa demais –disse Milo levantando a cabeça para encará-lo – Eles nem chegaram à casa de Virgem ainda... aposto que o Shaka vai acabar com aqueles cavaleiros de bronze assim que pisarem em seu templo.

–Você é que se preocupa de menos –disse o aquariano que não pode deixar, porém, de concordar que era remota a possibilidade dos cavaleiros de bronze vencerem Shaka, que é considerado o homem mais próximo de Deus –Deixe-me levantar...

–Pelo menos você vai tomar um banho comigo, não vai? –perguntou ele com ar infantil –Até porque o grande Kamus de Aquário não pode sair daqui nesse estado –disse com ar de riso, sabendo que Kamus nunca deixaria que o vissem assim: todo suado, a barriga melecada, os cabelos totalmente bagunçados.

–Hum...tem razão... –disse o francês vendo que era realmente inviável sair assim.

Milo levantou-se, indo rapidamente a seu quarto e voltando com duas toalhas, encontrando Kamus já de pé, ao lado do sofá. Olhou-o de cima à baixo e deu seu sorriso característico, fazendo o aquariano encará-lo e retribuir com um leve sorriso.

–A partir de hoje a gente vai ficar sempre assim? –perguntou suavemente o grego entregando uma das toalhas ao francês e beijando-lhe calorosamente.

–Claro... –sorriu o aquariano, seguindo o escorpiano até o banheiro.

**Owari**

* * *

**Comentários da Autora: **_Domo minna! Mais uma fic MxK. Ando meio viciada nesse casal. A parte ruim dessa fic é que, se formos pensar apenas na fase Santuário sabemos que ela termina de forma trágica. Por isso decidi terminar a fic antes do TRÁGICO FINAL (até porque eu odeio finais trágicos)._

_Fãs de MxK não me matem! Sei que essa fic ainda não deve ter ficado do agrado de vocês mas juro que estou me esforçando ao máximo._

_Essa fic surgiu quando assisti o episódio em queKamus luta c/ Hyoga na casa de Libra e começa a chorar quando o põe no Esquife de Gelo. Depois, quando estava assistindo a luta do Milo contra o Hyo-chan e o vi falando que ele não entendia os sentimentos de Kamus e tudo mais, eu finalmente comecei a escrever(nota: escrevi essa fic dia 14/04/06). __Alegrem-se, esse foi o lemon mais detalhado e o mais completo deles._

_Torço pra que vocês gostem(pelo menos um pouquinho) aissm como eugostei de escrevê-la._

_Beijinhos especiais para: Minha imoto Chizuru(q esta escrevendo cada vez melhor, confiram o 1º cap de + uma fic nossa em parceria, "Aniversário Surpresa", c/ o nick de Irmãs Minamino), Enfermeira-chan(sou sua fã nº 1 e vc sabe disso), Anushka-chan, Athenas de Áries,Lamari (adoro as fics de vcs!), Ophiucus no Shaina(suas dicas me ajudaram a dar mais uma revisadanessa fic, gomen nasai qualquer erro) e todos que me acompanham, leem e comentam._

_Nos vemos em breve(se Deus assim permitir)_

_Kissus, kissus_

_**Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/**_


End file.
